


Incriminating Photographs

by americanstalker



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Embarrassment, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanstalker/pseuds/americanstalker
Summary: That should teach Kris to put up embarrassing photos of his teammates/coaches.
Kudos: 2





	Incriminating Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place next season, assuming that David Ross does hire Ben Zobrist to be player/bench coach of the Chicago Cubs.

"All right, everyone, what's so funny?" Ben Zobrist, the new player/bench coach of the Chicago Cubs, asked his players/teammates as they giggled at their phones. He looked at Anthony Rizzo's phone when he saw what it was. Kris Bryant had put a rather embarrassing photo of Ben from his college days on Instagram. 

Two thoughts ran through his mind. First, he wondered where Kris got it. Second, he thought about how he could get revenge on Kris. Then Ben remembered that they planned to go out after the game. This gave him an idea. Kris was a lightweight, so one drink was all it would take to get him goofy. That would provide him with plenty of opportunities to get payback.

“Ben, you hardly ever go out with us. Why the change of heart?” Anthony asked as they got ready for the game.

“Well, it’s the home opener, and it’s my first one as a coach. I thought I might celebrate that, as well,” he explained. 

The Cubs won the home opener and decided to celebrate with some drinks. They made a few toasts; a new season, Nico Hoerner's first full season, David Ross's first as manager, and Ben's first as a player/coach.

As predicted, Kris was wasted after one beer and started acting rather silly. At one point, he put his arms around Anthony and kissed him. Ben couldn't resist; he pulled out his iPhone and took a picture. 

Now I have something to use for leverage, he thought with a grin as he sipped on his own beverage. Not that Ben was going to use it at this very moment. Maybe later, if Kris decided to pull another shenanigan. 

“Oh, just so you know, my wife has seen the picture before, and she actually shared it because she thought it was funny. She also told me that the kids laughed hysterically. To a kid, there’s nothing funnier than seeing pictures of your parents when they were young,” Ben explained to Kris when he was sober.

The next day, Kris saw on Instagram that his teammate/coach had put up the incriminating photo with the caption “Here’s to a great season!” 

That taught him a valuable lesson; never mess with the coach, even if he is also your teammate.


End file.
